


Flowers and cardamum

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeRi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, baeri if you squint, sad Seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Seungri is sad but Youngbae knows what to do, like Youngbae always does.





	Flowers and cardamum

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge for BigBang Amino Fanfic Club! The bolder words are the words I had to use. I apologize for it being so short, work is really draining...... Anyways, enjoy!

It was like someone had pushed a **button**. Seungri couldn’t stop crying once he started. He sat in his room, huddled up in his bed between covers and pillows and plushies. He wasn’t even sure what it was that made him cry, but he couldn’t for anything in the world stop. 

He got out his phone, his finger hovering over Youngbae’s name in his contact list. He knew he should call his hyung but he hesitated, he felt stupid for crying when he didn’t even know why. Eventually he pressed call and wiped his eyes. 

“Hello?” Youngbae’s voice came and Seungri’s heart clenched and he started to cry even harder.  
“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Youngbae sounded alarmed when he heard Seungri was crying. 

“I don’t know,” Seungri sobbed, wiping his face again. “I don’t know l, I just feel so stupid. **Fragile**..” 

“You’re not stupid, and it’s okay to be fragile, you’re not made out of stone” Youngbae murmured softly. “Did anything happen?” 

Seungri shook his head. “No.”

“Do you want me to come over?” 

Seungri was silent for a while, just crying softly.  
“Yes…” he said eventually, and Youngbae hummed. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Don’t do anything stupid.”

Then he hung up, and Seungri started to cry harder. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

 

Youngbae showed up at Seungri’s apartment fifteen minutes later, a bouquet or flowers and homemade cardamum buns in his hand.

“Flowers and cardamum **fix** everything,” he said with a soft smile, pulling Seungri in for a hug.  
“Don’t cry, panda, everything is okay.”  
His voice was so sweet that Seungri started to cry again, not letting go of Youngbae’s smaller form. 

“I called the others, too,” he said softly. “If you want they’re dropping by with take out and snacks, and we’ll have a boys night.” 

Seungri nodded.  
“You’re **spoiling** me,” he mumbled, finally pulling back, wiping his eyes. 

“My little panda only deserves the best,” Youngbae said with a sunrise smile. Seungri tried his best to smile back, but he couldn’t. At least he wasn’t crying anymore, Youngbae having that calm effect on him. 

“Here, eat a bun and the others will be here soon. Is chicken okay?” Youngbae said and handed Seungri the plastic bag with the cardamum buns he had made. Seungri took one and actually managed to smile slightly. 

“They’re delicious,” he said and Youngbae smiled back. 

“Thank you.” 

He prepared the flowers in a vase and then they sat down, huddled together on Seungri’s sofa, chewing on Youngbae’s buns until the boys arrived. Seungri was still feeling tense and fragile but his hyungs made everything better when they fed him and played with him and some hours, a few shots and a lot of food later he was his normal teasing self again, and he placed a kiss to Youngbae’s cheek. 

“Thank you Bae,” he mumbled and smiled.  
“You’re the best.”


End file.
